La partida sigilosa de Kagome
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Otro sentido para la serie. Kagome está cansada de ser vista como un objeto. Decidida, emprende una larga marcha en busca del poder y el reconocimiento como buena sacerdotisa que es. ¿Cómo reaccionará Inuyasha ante la actitud de la muchacha?


"**La Partida Sigilosa de Kagome"**

**Capítulo 1: "Dudas y Confusiones"**

Era primavera en aquel entonces en la época de las guerras civiles. El cielo puro inspiraba a quien lo admirara, mas a pesar de tanta calma aparente, el peligro constante del demonio Náraku aún no cesaba. Los días de paz eran casi contados y en la aldea de la anciana Kaede se vivía, en aquel momento, un día de completo descanso. La anciana salió de su cabaña con paso presuroso, cargando consigo un cesto con hierbas medicinales. Tras desaparecer de los alrededores, salió de la casita un sonriente Shippo, burlón, como era su costumbre.

- ¿Lo ves, Inutonto? ¡Eso te pasa por abusivo! –sonrió con triunfo.

Un adolorido Inuyasha salía de la cabaña, adolorido y dispuesto a vengarse del pequeño youkai.

- Basta, por favor, Inuyasha…-se quejó Kagome para después toser ligeramente.

Inuyasha obedeció como si de un hechizo se tratara, molesto, cruzándose de brazos y soltando su característico quejido de malhumor. El zorrito salió corriendo lejos de ahí en compañía de Kirara, fuera del alcance de la pareja. Kagome les siguió el paso, alejándose de Inuyasha hasta llegar al Goshimboku, sentándose con cansancio bajo su dulce sombra. Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces para ir tras ella. La vio cómoda descansando la espalda en el tronco del madero. Kagome se percató de su presencia rápidamente pero no se molestó en abrir los ojos ante su compañía. El hanyou comenzó a sentir incómodo el silencio, dedicándose después a mirar lo interesante que era el cielo al oscurecer y mostrar el gran espectáculo de estrellas.

- Inuyasha…

Sus orejas se movieron con atención y su mirada se dirigió a ella en modo de respuesta. Ella lo miraba, con sus grandes ojos chocolate.

- ¿Me odias? ¿Odias mi compañía?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Todo este viaje comenzó por un descuido mío. Quizás yo tengo la culpa ¿no crees? Debido a que la perla fue fragmentada, ocurrieron tantas desgracias…

Inuyasha se puso de pie inmediatamente, mirándolo con suma molestia, pero ella no se molestó en seguirlo con la mirada.

- ¡No me gusta lo que estás diciendo!

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y evitar que el joven mirara su rostro.

- No me gusta nada lo que estás pensando, Kagome…

Ella miraba el pasto, totalmente avergonzada de lo que había dicho. Se sentía tan mareada que tuvo que sostenerse del tronco del árbol para poder ponerse de pie. Cuando se soltó de él para encarar a Inuyasha, la imagen de su protector se distorsionó y esta cayó desmayada, sostenida por Inuyasha, quien la tomó rápidamente entre sus brazos, sin cambiar su semblante de preocupación.

Caminó rápidamente hacia la cabaña y la acomodó en el futón. Pasó su mano por la frente de la sacerdotisa, comprobando la excesiva temperatura. Sango y Miroku llegaban en compañía de Kaede con agua, alimentos y algunas plantas medicinales para poder atenderla ante la negativa del hanyou por separarse de ella.

- Quiero acabar con ese maldito de Náraku. No quiero que Kagome vuelva a decirme algo como eso…

- Nunca pensé que ella se sintiera de esa manera…-dijo Sango con pesar- pero no debemos apresurarnos, Inuyasha. Él querrá aprovecharse de eso.

- Mientras descansamos, ese desgraciado se va fortaleciendo, Sango…

- Solo debemos cuidar de Kagome-sama ahora, de nada nos sirve ser desesperados.

- Esto no puede seguir así, es mejor que mande a Kagome a su época –sentenció.

Kagome se repuso de la cama con dificultad ante la aterrada mirada de todos y se sostuvo del kosode de Inuyasha, zarandeándolo una y otra vez. Inuyasha detectó rápidamente sus lágrimas e intentó decir algo, pero ella interrumpió.

- ¡No voy a huir! ¡Yo causé todo esto así! Yo voy a derrotar a Náraku y a recuperar la perla. Si no quieres estar conmigo, puedes reemplazarme por Kikyou, pero yo no voy a volver a mi época hasta ver muerto a Náraku ¿Oíste?

Su voz sonaba tan agitada que en segundos tuvo que coger oxígeno.

- ¡No es eso! –Él bajó la cabeza- No quiero que te vayas, pero corres peligro… ¡entiéndelo!

- Entonces es así como me consideras, una mujer débil. ¡Eres de lo peor! –gritó ella con desesperación.

- ¡Deja de ser tan engreída y solo haz lo que te digo! ¡Vete de esta época y no regreses más!

Los ojos de la colegiala se cristalizaron e inmediatamente soltó a Inuyasha, quien decidió evitar mirarla. Se encontró con las miradas desaprobatorias de sus amigos a continuación. No pudo hacer más que salir de ese lugar. Sabía que se había ido de boca.

Pero no quería ver sufrir más a Kagome.

-O-

Kagome regresó sigilosamente a su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su silenciosa marcha, tomando algunas cosas de su habitación, entre ellas, un traje de sacerdotisa que le regaló Kaede la primera vez. Acto seguido, comenzó a escribir una nota con mucha decisión.

- Quiero ser más fuerte y además… si sigo permitiendo que Inuyasha me proteja, solo causaré más desgracias. Ya no quiero sentirme más como una criminal, no puedo seguir a su lado. Ya lo he decidido, me voy de aquí…

_**Continuará!**_


End file.
